What's Hidden
by rosdrise
Summary: A special girl is pulled into a battle between the seishi and a man who is trying to steal their powers.
1. Disappearances

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV   
Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, etc. U.S. rights are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
What's Hidden  
Chapter One - 'Disappearances'  
by Daeryn  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four groups of seven stones surrounded the tall man. Each had a different symbol carved   
into it, but were otherwise exactly the same small smooth rocks. One group faced the   
North, another to the East, the third looked South, and the last pointed West. The man   
took a deep breath and examined the stones again. He had to be sure they were perfect,   
otherwise there was no way the spell would work. And if it didn't work... he could never   
try again. He might not even survive. The spell had not been tried for centuries because   
of the immense risk. It looked surprisingly easy down on paper. A simple blood spell,   
but it was far from that. So much power was involved that even the greatest magician in   
the world could easily fall victim to it. And while this man was far from the greatest   
magician, his will was strong. He had to succeed. If he failed at this, his life would   
mean nothing. If he was unsuccessful, it would be a proven fact that he was a failure.   
But he had focused the last twenty years of his life building up energy for this single   
ritual. Every fiber of his being was focused on success. Failure was something he never   
wanted to admit.  
  
He clasped his hands in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He mumbled a few   
phrases and then reached down to his belt, his eyes still clenched shut. He pulled out   
a dagger and nicked his left index finger. After repeating a few more phrases he placed   
the dagger back on his belt. The man opened his eyes and pointed his left hand out in   
front of him.  
  
"Let thy powers become mine!" He screamed and then squeezed a drop of blood out of his   
finger. The drop fell about two feet before it hit an invisible barrier, flashed black,   
seperated into 28 pieces, and flew into the woods around him.   
  
He let his hands drop to his sides and waited silently.  
  
*****  
  
Tasuki stopped short as he saw a tiny black something heading straight for him. He barely   
had time to react as it slammed into his abdomen, sending him flying back. He rolled on   
the ground, cursing, and clenching at his aching stomach.  
  
*****  
  
Something was wrong.   
  
Chichiri scanned the halls of Taiitsukun's palace with a frown. Suddenly he felt something   
approaching him. Fast. He turned around only in time to see the black dot imbed itself in   
his stomach. He was thrown into the nearby wall and collapsed on the ground with a grunt.   
A nearby Nyann-nyann gave him a puzzling look and then went to find Taiitsukun.  
  
"Chichiri-san? Nan desu ka?" Taiitsukun frowned at the prone seishi as she appeared in   
thin air.  
  
"I don't know Taiitsukun-sama," Chichiri groaned in pain. "Something...is taking all my   
energy..." he managed to gasp out before shrieking as torrents of pain filled his veins.   
Taiitsukun narrowed her eyes as she watched Chichiri writhe on the ground. More and more   
Nyann-nyanns were gathering around, wanting to help, but not know how. Soon Chichiri began   
to glow with a strange black light. Wisps of the black energy left his body and started   
accumulating into a ball above his stomach. Chichiri's eyes were losing focus and he no   
longer had the strength to moan.  
  
"Oh no," Taiitsukun gasped. Suddenly Taiitsukun recognized what was happening. Taiitsukun   
had not seen it in centuries, but this was definitely it.   
  
As fast as she could, Taiitsukun's mind scanned the world for all the strong powers she   
could find, hopefully she could reach all the seishi. She found Tasuki's energy, though   
it was very weak.   
  
Next to Taiitsukun, Chichiri lay unconscious. No time left.   
  
Taiitsukun could sense another power, though it wasn't recognizable she latched onto it.   
With a nod of her head she sent Chichiri, Tasuki, and the third power into another world.   
"As soon as he is done, I'll bring them back."  
  
*****  
  
The balls of black energy began to return to the man. He didn't move as they lowered into   
the stones at his feet. Though every muscle in his body ached, he refused to collapse.   
Yet, finally, every bit of magical energy that was in him dried up. Soon the majority of   
his life energy was gone.  
  
"It is done," he thought. "You did it Areku. You did it." And with a faint smile at his   
lips he fell to the forest floor, unconsious.  
  
*****  
  
Ruuyo Kiore wearily wiped her sweaty forehead on her long sleeve and re-dipped the washcloth   
in the bucket of water. She was nearly done scrubbing the floor. Then she'd finally be   
able to rest.  
  
"You're not done, yet?" came a haughty voice from behind her. Kiore attempted to ignore   
her sister, Kajin, and concentrated on the stain in front of her. "I do have to start   
making dinner, you know."  
  
"I'm nearly finished," Kiore replied with a smile plastered onto her face. Kajin sighed   
and sat down to watch Kiore.  
  
"How long does it take you to do this anyway?" Kajin whined.  
  
"Gomen nasai Ka-chan," Kiore replied sarcastically. "Maybe if you hadn't spent the entire   
afternoon fixing your hair, and helped instead, it would be done already," she added   
underneath her breath.  
  
"Humph! Mother will not be happy when she hears how you talked to me!" Kajin disdainfully   
replied. After a short pause Kajin smirked and added just loud enough for Kiore to hear,   
"Stupid pig. Being so fat probably keeps you from moving fast enough." Kiore's breath   
caught in her throat. She immediately turned from her sister so Kajin couldn't see the   
tears that trimmed her eyes. Kajin was obviously pleased with the reaction. She definitely   
knew was buttons to press when it came to teasing her younger sister. Kiore's weight had   
always been a problem, something Kajin simply couldn't understand. She didn't really want   
to understand.  
  
"Just leave me alone Kajin," Kiore said softly. Kajin snickered and stood up. With a few   
graceful strides she was in front of Kiore.   
  
"And why should I?" Kajin demanded, the evil grin never leaving her face. "You sure aren't   
so full of yourself right now. I guess you can dish it out, but can't take it, eh Chubby?"  
  
"Please," Kiore begged, trying to hold back the soft sobs.  
  
"Don't mess with me Kiore," Kajin added. "You're nothing. You'll always be nothing.   
You'll never compare to me. Never." Kiore closed her eyes and tried to compose herself,   
but Kajin's words cut deep.  
  
"Kajin-," Kiore begged as she stared at the floor, her fists clenched.  
  
"You know Kiore," Kajin pondered. "I really don't see how you can be a part of this family.   
You just don't fit in. Father is successful farmer, Boshi and Takeshi are both celebrated   
warriors. Tell me Kiore, what are you." Kiore took a deep breath and stood. Silent tears   
ran down her cheeks but she didn't sob.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm not you Kajin," she stated simply.  
  
"Oh please!" Kajin laughed. "I'm the prettiest girl in the village. Every boy wants me to   
be their wife. A boy has never looked twice at you." Kiore slowly lifted her head to stare   
into Kajin's eyes. Though the older sister was easily 5 inches taller than Kiore she was   
still a little scared by the fire that shone in her eyes.  
  
"I'd never want to be like you," Kiore replied without taking her eyes off of Kajin. Then   
the short brunette reached down for the bucket, and before Kajin knew it she was covered in   
soapy water.  
  
"How dare you!" Kajin shrieked, flailing her arms about. Suds flew across the room and   
Kajin's long, perfectly silky purple hair hung in damp strands around her beautiful face.   
Kiore wiped the tears away from her face and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're   
going?!" Kajin demanded. Kiore turned and smiled sneeringly.  
  
"I have to get some more water...Ka-chan," Kiore spat. Kiore quickly flicked away the tear   
that had spilled over onto her red cheek before her sister could notice. As Kiore exited   
the house she could here her sister calling for their mother. She knew that she would be   
in huge trouble, but she just couldn't stand it when her sister mocked her. Her already   
hot face burned even more as she began to cry. A flood of tears pushed forward with a   
vengeance.   
  
Once she reached the well where she drew water, Kiore fell to the ground and hugged herself   
as a fit of sobs racked her body. Kajin's words echoed in her head. "Stupid pig...You're   
nothing." Every day Kajin mocked her. And every night her brother's joined in on the 'fun'.   
Her parents hardly spoke to her because she was such a disgrace to the family. A girl...  
a girl that would probably never marry.  
  
Why couldn't Kiore have just been as beautiful as Kajin? Then her mother would love her   
more and not see her as a burden, and no one would make fun of her. Slowly the tears   
stopped flowing and the sobs ceased. Kiore wiped away the remaining tears with her sleeve   
and attempted to compose herself.  
  
She reached for the bucket so she could refill it. If she finished her work, maybe she   
wouldn't be in such trouble. A sudden fit of dizziness hit her and she had to lean back   
against the well again.   
  
"Woah," she steadied herself. "Head rush..." But the dizziness didn't stop like it was   
supposed too. Kiore felt something surround her and pull from within. It was strange,   
but she felt like she was being clasped by a giant hand and carried off somewhere. She   
couldn't quite place it. Confused, she looked down to see her body glowing a faint reddish   
light, and slowly disappearing. "What in the-" Kiore began before she fully disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.   
  
He was numb, yet everything hurt.  
  
He had no energy left. He couldn't even wrap his arms around around his stomach. He   
simply lay there limply, in immense pain. His could feel himself losing consciousness.   
It would be over soon. He knew.  
  
But then he felt himself being pulled. Not physically, but rather his life force, the   
little that was left, was being pulled. Somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
to be continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	2. Questions

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV   
Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, etc. U.S. rights are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realized some people (I hope) might recognize this fic, but it just seems  
a little different. Well, I started writing this around three years ago, and never finished  
it. I've decided to try to do so, but before I can do that, I need to fix earlier chapters.  
I hope the changes I've made are for the better. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
What's Hidden  
Chapter Two -'Questions'  
by Daeryn  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pain slowly flowed out of it body and life seemed to pour back into his veins. Chichiri   
lay on the cold floor silently, concentrating on breathing again. Slowly, he opened his eyes  
again and the world came into focus. When he finally decided it was okay to try to move,   
everything went smoothly. He pushed himself off the ground and onto his knees.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself as he surveyed his surrounding. All around him were shelves   
of books that seemed to run on forever. "This is not Taiitsukun's palace." Chichiri frowned  
and decided to explore. He weaved slowly, for he was still fairly weak, around the huge   
bookshelves. During his investigation Chichiri spotted a faintly red glowing book on the   
shelf. He took it down, but before he could read even the cover his attention was diverted.   
He saw another faint red glow out of the corner of his eye and went to inspect.   
  
The light soon took on a solid form of a body. Tasuki lay on the ground, unconscious. His   
normally tan skin was deathly pale and his ribcage hardly rose with each breath.  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri exclaimed and dropped to the ground next to his friend. "Wake up, no da!"   
Chichiri was at a loss. He had no idea how to care for his fallen comrade. "Tasuki,"   
Chichiri repeated as he shook the bandit's shoulders. Tasuki groaned softly and Chichiri   
could see his eyebrows knot up a little.  
  
"I'm awake," Tasuki growled and shook off Chichiri's hands. The bandit rubbed his eyes and   
finally opened them. He watched Chichiri warily, slowly blinked again, and sat up. "Man,   
I feel like I have a hell of a hangover," Tasuki mumbled.  
  
"Good, you are allright," Chichiri smiled.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"I don't know, no da," Chichiri responded.  
  
"Well, where the hell are we?" Tasuki asked, more agitation apparent in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, no da," Chichiri answered with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, so how do you get BACK?!" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"I don't KNOW!" Chichiri snapped. Both men clutched their heads in pain. Their bodies were   
still weak and the sudden outbursts were not the best remedies.  
  
"What's that book ya got there?" Tasuki asked, pointing to the volume in Chichiri's grasp.  
  
"This?" Chichiri answered. "I'm really not sure. I found it over--"  
  
"AHH!" Tasuki shouted and pointed past Chichiri. "It's glowin'!" The monk turned to see   
another ball of faint red light, like what had appeared when Tasuki had shown up. And just   
as with Tasuki, it formed into a human shape and dissipated. But this time Chichiri did not   
recognize the human that appeared. "What the fuck!" Tasuki continued to shout. The form   
scrambled to its feet at his voice and backed away from the two men.   
  
It was a young woman, around 17, with unruly brown hair and rosy cheeks. She was overweight   
and clad in very plain clothes: a mid length dark green kimono and loose black pants.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked frantically, never taking her eyes off the men in front of her.  
  
"That's something we are trying to figure out as well," Chichiri responded comfortingly as   
he stood. He noticed the trails of dried tears that covered the girl's cheeks. "Are you   
okay?"  
  
"Hey, don't be scared," Tasuki stood as well. "We ain't gonna hurt ya." The girl continued   
to eye them warily and backed up a bit.   
  
"How did I get here then?" She asked, a little more strength in her voice.  
  
"Dunno," Tasuki responded. The girl furrowed her eyebrows and looked around.   
  
"This definitely isn't home," she mumbled and tucked some hair behind her ear.  
  
"No kidding," Tasuki snickered. Chichiri turned to Tasuki.  
  
"Something is really not right, no da." Chichiri whispered. "This may sound strange, but   
before I appeared here, I could feel some sort of spell taking all of my magic and energy."  
  
"Same with me! I could feel myself dying!" Tasuki exclaimed. "But...now I'm fine..."   
Chichiri nodded in response.  
  
"Maybe Taiitsukun knows something about this," Chichiri added. "In fact, maybe it was   
Taiitsukun sent us here. She was with me when I got hit with the spell."  
  
"Taiitsukun!" the girl shrieked. "As in, Taiitsukun the Creator?"  
  
"Yeah, no da," Chichiri replied. Both men smiled as the girl shook her head in doubt.  
  
Tasuki frowned and leaned closer to Chichiri, "What's with the girl, man? Why is she here?".   
Chichiri shrugged in response.  
  
*****  
  
Miaka turned the page of the book and forced herself to keep reading. "S-C-H-O-O-L equals   
I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T," she kept reminding herself as she read the hopelessly boring reference   
book. At that point, she was hoping for any distraction. As if on cue, a small object   
floated through the air and landed on the table in front of her.   
  
A red feather.  
  
Miaka head shot up and she frantically scanned the library from her seat for the large red   
phoenix. No Suzaku in sight.   
  
"Wait," Miaka said quietly when she saw a faint red light coming from a hallway. Miaka   
stood, feather clenched in her right hand, and headed for that hallway. She walked it's   
length and came upon a dead end. "The basement? This is new," Miaka giggled nervously.   
She heard the sound of wings flapping coming from the other side of the door and opened it   
without hesitation. "All right then," she consented as she  
walked quickly down the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
There was a sound of a door opening and the room lightened a little. Kiore watched as the   
two men listened intently to the footsteps that were coming towards them.   
  
'What am I doing here?!' she asked herself. 'One second I'm at home. The next I'm in some   
sort of library.' Kiore sighed and looked down at her feet. 'Maybe it's better that I'm   
not at home. I'm not wanted there anyway. Besides, I'll only be in trouble once I get   
there.' Kiore looked up from her feet to the two men next to her. 'They seem nice enough.   
They haven't said one mean thing. And that red haired one is pretty cute.' Kiore blushed   
at the thought that crossed her mind. She had no right thinking about boys in this situation  
...or in any situation. It would only end in heartache.  
  
The footsteps sounded more clear and soon a girl in strange clothing was standing across   
from them. "Chichiri? Tasuki?" the girl asked in shock.  
  
'Are those their names?' Kiore wondered.  
  
"Miaka?" the two men replied in unison. Before anyone could react further, the book the   
blue-haired man held began to glow. The red light engulfed Kiore and the two men. Within   
seconds Miaka was alone in the library basement. She cautiously stepped closer to the large   
book that had fallen to the ground when Chichiri disappeared. She carefully kneeled next   
to it and gingerly touched the cover with her fingertips.  
  
"What's going on?" Miaka asked the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
to be continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
